Spare Oom: or Apple Trees
by merielrose
Summary: She saw a tree of iron on a crowded cobblstone road. Strange words came to her mind. Spare Oom. Lucy/Tumnus


**Author's Note: **Inspired by a Lucy/Tumnus youtube video to the song "Everywhere to Me" by Michelle Branch. The video made me cry. I had at first declined supporting this ship. Obviously, this has changed.

CS Lewis, I hope you forgive me for messing with your characters. I mean it out of love. Frank and Hellen's daughters married fauns!!

Unbeta'd

* * *

Another long, lazy day in Narnian summer. The air around Lucy tingled with whatever mood she was in. Today, she chose to do nothing, and the heat wrapped her in the most comfortable feeling she could have.

All the windows in her chamber were open, letting the great red falls of the sunset seep into the carpets and tapestries that depicted the annals of Narnian history. They would keep her warm when the cool night set in.

Peeking carefully out of her room, Lucy glanced down the hall for signs of a restless, relentless Susan. The older queen didn't often approve of Lucy's sneaking about Cair Paravel with nothing to do. _Well, what she doesn't know will not hurt her_, Lucy thought. She was nearing her twenty-first birthday. A little independence was necessary.

The grounds were quite still this day; most of the men were finally dwindling down in the preparations for tomorrow's hunting party. Edmund and Peter were after the White Stag. It had been seen on its way to the Lantern Waste. They had invited the girls along for a change.

Today was set. Tumnus was to stay at Cair and watch over things while the royals were away for the fortnight. He was slightly anxious.

"I don't know, Miss Lucy," he had said to her earlier that morning, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Mr. Tumnus, we will be fine," she squeezed his hand. "We'll be back before you know it."

He had squeezed back, "I'll get back to my duties then." His round, happy face reddened in the summer heat.

The smell of ripening apples made Lucy's mouth water as she entered the orchard. Most of the fruit had been collected and given to various creatures in the woods near the castle. A visitor to the kings and queens may receive a bushel full, if it be their wish. There was one just in reach, probably due to the magic of Narnia. Lucy stood on her toes and plucked the plump fruit. She checked it for bugs before taking a luxurious bite. As she licked her lips, she remembered the legend that these trees descended from the first apple tree to Narnia, by the flying horse or something.

But that all didn't matter now. Music filled the orchard. Sad, mournful music. Music entirely unfit for the queen of Narnia's lazy summer day. Her ears led her to the source. In the Grassy Plot (so named by the children when they first came to Cair Paravel, and it hadn't changed), a plain portion in the middle of the orchard devoid of trees, Mr. Tumnus sat on a branch with his pipe, playing the sad, sad tune that filled her ears and broke her heart.

"Mr. Tumnus," she whispered playfully, "your queen demands you play a happier song; I would like to dance."

The startled faun looked down at her from his perch in the tree. His eyes were mournful. "My apologies, your grace, for playing a morose tune. Which dance would you prefer?"

Her eyes sparkled at him, and though he smiled at her, he was sad again. "Any dance," she said. "A happy dance. Dance with me."

He leapt down from the tree quickly, landing in front of her with a bow. He was her height, and if he stretched his little goat legs, none too much taller. For many years Lucy had cursed her inane stature, but she appreciated that could still walk arm-in-arm with Tumnus whenever she pleased.

The faun put his flute to his lips and began to play. The queen's laughter gaily made music with the trees and the flute and the beat of their steps. She sang a ballad of an old dwarf and his shoe. She clapped her hands and spun in circles until she could see real joy in the sad faun's eyes.

Soon, the light finally faded. The night breeze rustled in the leaves. The faun stopped playing. Lucy stopped dancing. Their breathing filled the void.

Lucy stepped closer to her friend. Her first friend. Her best friend. Her beloved friend. And she did what her daring little heart told her to do. She placed her hand on his bare chest, over his heart, feeling it beat. She closed her eyes and softly kissed his lips.

Tumnus was surprised, but he caught her into his arms and pulled her close anyway. He kissed her back until they were breathless.

"Why are you so sad, dearest?" she asked him.

"I worry too much, I suppose. I think I've just figured out why I don't like it when you journey too far away."

"I've figured out why I've kept you around," she smiled. Then she said, "Do you want me to stay here instead of going off with them after the stag?"

"I waited an age in winter to meet you. I can wait another age to see you again, my love."

--

Lucy saw a tree of iron on a crowded cobblestone road. Strange words came to her mind. "Spare Oom."

* * *

Read the books, know the story. I feel that if I explain it here, it loses what I wanted it to have.

Thanks for reading! I must retreat to my tissue box now...


End file.
